A lenda
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Lily percebeu tarde demais o que sentia, justamente quando James Potter atendeu seu aparente desejo e a deixou em paz. Conseguiria o amor unir eles novamente?


Nome do fanfic: A lenda

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**A Lenda**_

Capítulo 1: A lenda

Era uma noite típica de primavera em Hogwarts. Todas as pessoas do castelo estavam dormindo, exceto dois corações opostos, ambos da casa da Grifinória, mas com personalidades diferentes. Um garoto e uma garota. Um maroto e uma cdf. Anjo negro contrastando com o ruivo. James e Lílian, dois opostos que algum dia seriam capazes de se apaixonar? Perdidos em pensamentos, em cantos opostos do lago, os dois estudantes olhavam para o mesmo ponto do céu.

**Bem lá no céu****  
****Uma lua existe****  
****Vivendo só****  
****No seu mundo triste**

Lílian olhava profundamente para o céu, com James no mesmo estado do outro lado do lago.

- A lua é tão linda vista daqui...

- Vivendo sozinha no seu mundo triste, assim como eu, sem minha linda Lily...

- Queria ter uma lua assim que movesse a minha vida... Que minha vida não fosse tão triste quanto ela é sozinha sem amigos, assim como eu...

- Mesmo com amigos tão especiais com os que eu tenho eu me sinto tão sozinho. Do que adianta ser popular, bom em quadribol, se você não tem o amor de sua vida ao seu lado?

**O seu olhar****  
****Sobre a terra lançou****  
****E veio procurando por amor**

- Até a lua tem um amor, ou procura por um, por que eu tenho que ser diferente? Por que eu tenho que ficar sozinha, e não ter um amor ao meu lado?

- Por que talvez você já tenha um, e não tenha se dado conta disso. – falou Potter, ainda da margem oposta do lago a que Lílian se encontrava, se referindo a Amos Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa. Já que Lílian nunca ia dar bola pra ele, pelo menos que ela fosse feliz com outro.

- Você? – perguntou em tom de ironia.

- Não, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa! – disse com amargura  
Lílian ficou desapontada.

Parecia que James finalmente atendera os pedidos da ruivinha e desistido dela. Só que agora ela sentia falta do arrogante do Potter. Finalmente entendera o que as amigas falavam sobre amor, não conseguia mais tirar o moreno de sua cabeça, o maroto simplesmente entrou definitivamente em seu coração.

**Então, o mar****  
****Frio e sem carinho****  
****Também cansou ****  
****De ficar sozinho**

- Evans... - o fato de ele a ter chamado pelo sobrenome cortou-lhe o coração. – então a pedra de gelo finalmente cansou de ser fria com as pessoas e resolveu se apaixonar? Quantos garotos não se arrastaram aos seus pés e você os desprezou? Fariam tudo só para ter uma chance ao seu lado e você vivia dizem um não, na cara de cada garoto, que eles nem tinham coragem de tentar uma segunda vez de tanto que você os humilha e como você quer que eles se sintam?

Lílian ficou atônita com a declaração dele. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ele percebesse. Quantas e quantas vezes não o humilharam na frente de todo o castelo, como podia ainda cogitar a idéia de se jogar em seus braços, ainda mais depois do que ele falou.

**Sentiu na pele****  
****Aquele brilho tocar****  
****E pela lua foi se apaixonar****  
**

O maroto saiu e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao castelo deixando uma ruivinha em prantos, derramada em lágrimas, a beira do lago.. Lílian sempre odiara James desde sua primeira travessura ainda mesmo no Expresso de Hogwarts, mas de repente passou a olhá-lo com outros olhos. Como num passe de mágica, o brilho no olhar do maroto a conquistou instantaneamente. Cinco anos convivendo no castelo com ele e num simples olhar o maroto à conquista. Como isso podia estar acontecendo com ela?

**Luz que banha a noite****  
****E faz o sol adormecer****  
****Mostra como eu amo você****  
**

Dias haviam se passado desde a conversa no lago. James evitava Lílian descaradamente e a ruivinha estava cada vez mais triste. O moreno era a luz que iluminava a sua vida. Sem ele, ela não teria sentido. Ele é a lua, o sol que ilumina a sua vida, só queria que o verdadeiro sol mostrasse pra ele e pra toda Hogwarts que o amava, mais até do que sua própria vida, quando será que ele ia entender isso.

**Se a lenda dessa paixão****  
****Faz sorrir ou faz chorar****  
****O coração é quem sabe****  
**

Sabia que o Potter a amava, porém havia ferido demais o coração do maroto. Um amor não podia resistir a tantos foras que ela havia dado nele. Um dia o amor pode acabar e parece que o amor que James nutria por ela havia acabado, justamente quando ela percebeu que a pessoa que ela mais amava era ele.

A paixão pode nos fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ou a mais triste. No caso de Lílian Evans, ela se sentia a maior idiota que existe na face da terra. Tinha Potter aos seus pés e só o maltratara, por trás de todo o ódio que tinha em seu coração, amava o maroto e sempre o amaria. Agora seu coração estava chorando, pois percebeu tarde demais o que sentia pelo moreno.

**Se a lua toca no mar****  
****Ela pode nos toca****  
****Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe**

Lílian estava muito deprimida, fato que deixou suas amigas muito preocupadas. Ela não contou às palavras que o maroto lhe dirigiu. Já foi duro demais ter que escutá-lo dizer e ela não estava a fim de ter que repetir as duras palavras dele e sofrer mais ainda. Só queria que ele realmente entendesse que ela o amava de verdade. Se até a lua pode se apaixonar, por que a pedra de gelo que Lílian Evans havia sido algum dia, também não poderia? Porque James havia conseguido derreter todo o gelo de seu coração.

**Se cada um ****  
****Faz a sua história****  
****A nossa pode ****  
****Ser feliz também**

À medida que os dias se passavam no castelo, Lílian via a vida amorosa de suas amigas de acertarem, menos a dela. Kammy finalmente se entregou aos encantos de Sirius e Bruny começou a ver Remus com outros olhos. Somente ela ainda estava sozinha, sem aquele maroto irresistível. Como é que ela havia resistido por tanto tempo?

- Todo mundo está feliz, montando sua própria história, construindo sua vida, por que eu não posso estar como o James? – indagou a ruivinha triste no dormitório feminino.

No salão Comunal dois casalzinhos não paravam de se agarrar.

- Eu odeio ficar de vela!

- Procure a sua ruivinha, Pontas e me deixe namorar em paz!

- Se eu achasse a minha ruivinha, Almofadinhas, eu faria isso.

- Pontas, pare se ser tão teimoso e vai atrás da Lílian. – disse Remus cansado de ver o amigo suspirar por ela.

- James, esquece o que você disse para a Lílian. Faz tempo que ela não sai daquele dormitório com medo de sofrer mais ainda. É tão difícil admitir que você a ama? -  
Potter ficou sem palavras depois do que Kammy disse, mas não havia esquecido as palavras duras que havia lhe dirigido. O que será que ela estava pensando dele?

- JAMES POTTER, SE VOCÊ NÃO SUBIR LOGO DE UMA VEZ EU AZARO VOCÊ PRO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA!

- Ok, ok... eu vou. Só tenho pena do Sirius que vai ter que aturar seu mau-humor todo dia.. – disse o moreno com um sorriso maroto.

Ela estava preste a explodir de raiva, só não pulou no pescoço dele, porque Black a impediu e também viu que ele se dirigia ao dormitório feminino. Era agora ou nunca. 

**Se um coração diz que sim a paixão****  
****Como o outro pode dizer não****  
**

- Lílian? Posso entrar? – como não obteve uma resposta da ruivinha, ele entrou no aposento sem um convite.

- James... – de todas as pessoas que esperava encontrar, o maroto era a última.

- O que você quer?

- Não é óbvio, vim falar com você meu Lírio.

Lílian estava começando a se sentir mais feliz, pelo menos Potter havia voltado a falar com ela.

Se o moreno realmente a amava, como ela poderia ter resistido a tanto tempo.  
James se aproximou mais da cama de Lílian e se sentou ao lado da ruivinha, porém não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Evans se afogou nos olhos castanhos esverdeados do maroto. Com a respiração ofegante, eles foram se aproximando lentamente e puderam sentir a respiração descompassada de ambos. James beijou a ruivinha suavemente esperando uma brecha para aprofundar o beijo, que Lílian logo entendeu o recado. Poucos minutos depois estavam se beijando como se viam há muito tempo. Passaram aquela noite juntos. Lílian finalmente se sentindo amado e finalmente sendo uma mulher.

FiM

Espero que tenham gostado e sacado o final. Obrigado para todos aqueles que leam e Kissus (beijos) e Ja Ne (tchau) em japonês. Hehe.


End file.
